The New Friends
by clockworkwolf
Summary: Grell wanted out of London. And he got to. Him and William are to investigate a rouge Demon posing as a Imaginary friend. Guess were that takes them. Will William survive with the chaos the fosters manor has to offer or will he crack. Will they fit in with the other imaginary friends. ( Hope for you to read and enjoy) CWW
1. Chapter 1

**OK this story came to me while i was multitasking from reading Black butler fan-fiction to watching Fosters I'm sorry but this chapter might be short because it' the prologue for the whole story. I Should be able to update this story every weekend like my other Hetalia story Traveler Well Sit back and enjoy~ CWW **

Grell was just getting back to the death god dimention. As soon as he got there he headed strait to his office. He was soaking wet from the London rain he had to work through. He went in his office and headed to the closet in there that he had more of his fabulous cloths ready for him if something were to happen like the (Dam hair ruining ) rain that he despises. He changed into his dry clothes and sat at his desk. Looking though the boring paper work a tan folder caught his attention. It was marked with his favorite color stamp. A red one. The words on the stamp made him pause. UNDERCOVER. He never had been undercover before. If you don't count with Madam Red. Only William had been undercover. He looked through the papers happily. he would finally use his acting skills again. that thought made him start to jump around with joy. He stopped at a paper that had the address he would be going to. It was some were in America . YaY he could get out of place was called Foster's home of Imaginary looked through the paper work again to so when was to leave when he noticed there was to tickets to America. One for him and one for William. He was now practically beaming with hearts all around him. He and his lover( only to him) would get to travel together. The tickets were for tonight so he ran to his room in the apartment buildings to go pack.

_**With Wiliam **_

William was sitting at his desk with his head hitting it over and over. He never wanted to do undercover work again, and to make it worse was he had to baby sit Grell through the whole thing. he was not looking forward to this.

**OK I just got this chapter done the next might come next week or later. Hope for you to follow or review coming to you from ~CWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back... Here is the Next chapter i own nether Fosters or Black Butler (which in my eyes i wish i could **) **To you from ~CWW**

Here he was standing in front of the document library waiting for the idiot. William already dreading the months a head of him investigating with Grell. he wanted this job to be as fast as it could possibly be. He was taken out of his thoughts hearing the sound of high heels on the marble stair case. Grell ran to hug Will but he moved aside allowing for Grell to fall on his face. "OH WILL~ Will you ever learn not let a lady such as me fall. Why not next time we embrace each other and tell our feelings for each ou " WHAM! Grell was interrupted with a hard hit to the head knocking him to the ground. He looked up from the ground with hearts in his eyes."~Never change" Grell stood up dusting his dress pants off." Ready when ever Willy~" Grell skipped over to William. William took a slight glance towards his partner. He began to mumble something along the lines as "let this end quickly please". William handed Grell a folder and told him to go through it. Grell read through it. It told about the rouge demon and their positions they were to take. William would be a new caretaker off the house along side a young women. And he would take the place of a new imaginary friend. He stared at the file with wide eyes, William a caretaker... how the hell is the cold no hearted man suppose to take care of others. His thoughts shifted to him being a imaginary friend. He was a little hurt with this but more hurt to be put in a place full of ugly monster things. When he was going through the thoughts of how will the ugly people effect his beauty William had the portal open and ready for them to go through. he was now annoyed with waiting for the red head to get out of his thoughts so he hit him in the head with his shears. Grell got over hit and ran next to William graving his arm. They both stepped through the portal and stepped in front of stairs that lead up to the very large mansion. William glanced at Grell. "You better behave yourself unless you want your death scythe replaced with those scissors again." William said lamely. William then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the double front doors Grell walked next to William. They then knocked not expecting what would happen when the door would open


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **my friends** **I might drop this story I'm sorry, but if you would not want it to be dropped you could just message me or comment and I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry but I have been busy with my other story and I lost my inspiration for it but I might update this sooner or later or I will drop it. If you want to see this continued like I said before message me... ****_Sorry ~ CWW_**


End file.
